


Six Shirts Hank Wore

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Image Heavy, M/M, as abstract as some of Hank's shirts, gavin and nines get a mention but not enough that I wanna tag-tease, sweet an' fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Just what it says on the tin, six shirts Hank owns and a few times he's worn them.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Six Shirts Hank Wore

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I know I kind of vanished, and I'm not sure if I'm back but every time I see a post with bold shirts I think of Hank and I finally did something about that.

Hank wore it the day after what would become Android Liberation Day. It was one of his more geometric designs. A blue backdrop mixed with predominantly gold shapes, with red and white as well. He'd intended it to signify that he sided with the androids, that he supported them in their fledgling independence. Connor seemed to like it, which was really what mattered to Hank, he decided.

He wore it again about a month later, no particular reason, but he noticed Connor seemed to pay him a smidge more attention because of it. Or maybe Connor was just paying him more attention in general. Standing closer, staying later at his place.

He was wearing it when Connor dropped a tiny bombshell into Hank's generally ordered little world.

He wore it on their first date.

It wasn't his plainest shirt - he had some that were just a single color, which Connor didn't believe until he showed him. Connor pointed out that neon green, dark orange, and bright shimmery red didn't qualify as "plain" but the android was smiling when he said it.

Hank liked it because it was sedate without being boring or plain. And he'd been told it brought out his eyes. Connor seemed very pleased when Hank picked him up. Connor made an awkward joke about seeing how it would look in the floor of Hank's room.

They both laughed, even though nothing happened that night.

  


The Frieda Kahlo shirt had been a gift at first and Hank wasn't sure what to make of it for the longest time. While he respected the woman, and objectively she was a good artist, her art didn't move him the way others did. So it languished in his closet for years.

Then he learned about International Women's Day and started to wear it for that. It felt performative at first, but it kept him mindful, trying to treat women better. He never felt he'd treated them badly but there was always room for improvement and the shirt helped him remember that.

He was wearing it the day Connor introduced him to North. He came away with a slightly bruised upper arm and a greater appreciation for Frieda Kahlo - and North.

Connor kissed the bruises better and apologized for not warning him about her habit of punching people in the arm when she was excited.

  
  


The flamingos … weren't really Hank's style. Pink flamingos should be stuck on the lawn or arrayed over a metal dinosaur skeleton, not on shirts.

But Connor got it for him, and hank wasn't about to _not_ wear it. So it became his standard barbecue wear. 

On their first Fourth of July barbecue, Connor was pleased enough to see him in it that he forgave Hank's eating two burgers, five hot dogs, a dozen wings and three bowls of potato salad. It completely shattered his diet but Hank had no regrets.

Besides, Connor helped him burn off plenty of calories in the following few days anyway.

The sun and moon shirt was another gift from another android. Well, an android and a human. His and Connor's one year anniversary wasn't a big deal but Connor wanted to invite his brother over for dinner, and that meant his brother's boyfriend. 

Gavin's opinion on androids had changed radically in the last year or so. He still had a certain abrasive attitude at work, but the more Hank saw him off the job, the more he came to like him. 

When Hank wore the gifted shirt on their first double date, Gavin teased him but he could tell both he and Nines were pleased. 

The sunflower shirt, despite the dark blue backdrop, was one of the most relentlessly cheerful shirts Hank owned. He sometimes wore it to force a little cheer into his life, but mostly he wore it to project that cheer when he felt it.

He wore it when he watched Connor get his official promotion to Lieutenant.

Which meant Hank was still wearing it later that evening when he proposed.

Of course, Hank said yes, and it thereafter became his Engagement shirt.

  
  
  



End file.
